


《白雪樱桃》

by raojia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 打开她的姊妹，打开她的双腿以及身体，打开她的宫口以及腹腔，让她在自己的案板上如同脱水的，濒死的鱼。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	《白雪樱桃》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.双性转姐妹百合文学  
> 2.不太健康的意识流短打  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

愿我们的血在经脉里欢笑。

那支口红是侑的主意。

治坐在自己的床沿，双手和制服的裙摆一起散在身边，她仰着脸，脖颈因为长时间的固定而感到轻微的酸涩，更何况侑的指甲还始终擦着她的脸。

并称不上疼，却又始终无法令人忽视的剐蹭。

侑的手劲还是太大了。

润唇膏被用小指抹上，薄荷清凉的味道从唇上漫开，治近距离的打量着哼着歌的侑，只看见深棕的眉粉和晶亮的高光，侑的脸上并无太多彩妆的痕迹，全都是踩在校规边缘，漫不经心而又别出心裁的妙笔，有太多次治被强迫着和她一起站在药妆店里，淡漠得看着侑兴致勃勃的挑选那些能让她更受欢迎的热门彩妆，但是请别误会，治和她一起并不是因为她拗不过侑，而是因为这也是她们约定好的出行顺序之一，如果周一是治选的甜品店，那么周二就要由侑来选……这样的安排简略而又公平，能够有效避免她们额外的纷争，只是治的姊妹从不拘泥于单一的固定选择，药妆店，游乐场，服装街，饮食店，当目的不是食物的时候治痛恨一切需要忍受漫长地铁的奔波，然而侑是个没有良心的贱人，所以治往往也懒于争吵，随她去了。

她想自己的脸可能已经被侑掐出了红痕。

侑从案几上摸来口红，流畅的旋出其中深红的膏体，那种馥郁香浓的红色并非治能完美形容的味道，她只能从中闻出巧克力的甜香，然后她的姊妹微微垂首，那管口红也跟着贴上了治丰润的下唇正中。

为什么会想给我涂上口红？

这个问题治没有问出口去，而这也不过是她无数个没有对侑问出口去的问题之一，她的生活里渗透了太多侑的影子和侑的主意，几乎不需要主动做出任何选择，双胞胎是个有着奇妙好坏的统一概念，好在无论什么东西都有双份，坏在无论什么东西都只有一种选择。

可她们本身又不是选择。

膏体左转，如同刺目的油墨污染纯白的画布，侑的手腕在治的眼中抬起，然后再度下落。

你是我的迦太基。

侑绝少对治诉说情话，绝大多数都抄自旁人给她的情书，在应付外人的示爱上她们姊妹有着不尽相同的解决方式，却很难说那种更为高明或者更好，怕麻烦的治不会拆开自己收到的信件，她完好的丢掉它们就如丢掉侑留在她床上的内衣，她最心痛的是要丢掉过期的食物，在这方面她收到的关注要比侑少得太多，因为她到底是个话少内敛而又有些含胸的姑娘，不看侑时她的眼神太秀太恹，有种绝难为中学生欣赏的沉寂力量，和侑的张扬明艳并不一样。

治想那些人都是误解了侑在外表上所下的功夫，误以为她孔雀般的炫耀是为了求偶所做的努力，然而她的姊妹只是这世间最烂的烂人——她想要成为焦点为人瞩目，却又鄙夷责任鄙夷付出，她只要被爱而不要爱，只要俯视而不要仰视，所以她会拆开那些情书，然后尖刻的讽刺嘲弄，回绝的时候又当着送信人的面将之撕碎——她不怕可能存在的报复。

曾经有那么一次治旁观过那无趣的现场，夕阳下对面男生的脸整个涨的通红，有那么一个瞬间治曾经短暂的认为过她的姊妹终于还是要被揍了，然而最后还是没有。

等到一切散场之后她提了提书包朝侑走去，只见她用手背抹了抹唇又朝地里啐了一口，“垃圾。”她说。

你更垃圾。

治叹了口气。

“这样会被讨厌的。”

“所以呢？”

她想那些人可能一辈子都不会再想招惹甜辣系的女生。

但迦太基不是被抄写来的句子。

她们从子宫里就活在彼此的监视之下，更是手牵着手度过了一整个的童年，她们在公园里见到排球，她们从超市里买到布丁，她们从电视里听闻迦太基。

被罗马毁灭的古老国家，用陶土罐里的婴儿祭祀神明，土地被外敌洒满了盐粒。

你是我的迦太基。

她们的第一个亲吻发生在十四岁的生日，是复刻了她们白天撞见的一对情侣，那个晚上她们启示了这个被无数人辗转重复过的动作，舔开对方的嘴唇品尝蛋糕和奶油的味道，在学会爱人之前先学会吻，她们于是被浸入了月光里。

也就是那个时候侑第一次感知到那发源于她们童年的比喻，她想到罗马，想到战争侵略，想到那被践踏蹂躏的国度，想到治是她的迦太基。

打开她的姊妹，打开她的双腿以及身体，打开她的宫口以及腹腔，让她在自己的案板上如同脱水的，濒死的鱼。

那一刻她意识到治对她有着难以言说的无上魔力，那张和她一样的脸孔传递的偏偏是和她自己截然的信息，治的孤独是色情的力学，正如治的慵懒的是情爱的始动，侑十四岁的心脏被这种掌控的力量攫取，感受到不能自主的庞然恐怖，却又偏偏觉得自己正全手全脚的拥她的姐妹入怀，她渗入她，辛涩艰难，如摧毁土地的粗盐，如杀死冰雪的火焰。

于是她抬起头，在她们才只发生过第一个亲吻的时候无比认真的对治说道，要是你和别人做了这种事，那我就杀掉你。

她的语气带着几乎令人毛骨悚然的亲昵。

侑涂完了她的下唇。

许是为了方便，在涂上唇之前她又将治的脸向上抬了少许，这个过程里治再度被她的指甲剐到，连眼皮都不由自主的跳了一跳。

别不耐烦，她听见侑的声音，就快好了。

明明不是为了这种事的。

她们的心灵感应并非时时灵验，然而大事上却总能做准，只是治依然无法想通为何侑说话的时候总带有那样奇怪的口音——并非单纯的关西腔调，而是一种软腻的狡黠，狐狸般的绕着你的周身打转，却偏偏又不带有任何令人想吐的黏糊感受，只是其中始终盘踞着令人难以察觉的操控力量，潜藏的阴影，背后全都是哄骗他人为她服务的荆棘陷阱。

治在心中冷笑，就和这人的托球一样。

第三次被指甲剐到的时候治干脆翻起了白眼，活该这人做不了指甲——她知道侑在ins上关注了多少美甲账号，然而二传手的指尖需要小心保养，因此那些复杂的护理程序根本不可能被纳入考虑，只是这点也同样方便了她们另一样的日常，爱与性都需要手来操作。

膏体旋过了她凸起的唇峰。

一点点的，她第一次的唇妆在侑的手下被勾勒成型，在口红之后侑又用上了唇线笔、棉签棒和她自己的小指，数样工具在自己的嘴上轮番抹过，以至于治都开始觉得侑能记清她口唇的线条，然而这漫长的过程里她却始终都不曾感到无趣，她只是觉得自己正被塑造——来自宫侑的亲密和爱，如蛇的牙口般带毒的绵密，她的眼耳口鼻，她的躯干肢体，她就是一团被固在指尖的蜡，是侑将她揉捏（蹂躏）成型。

“好了。”

侑说。

她那刚充当完化妆师的姊妹就此退开，原本骑跨在治腰侧的左腿也踩上了实地，温度远走，治眼看着她从桌上抹了面镜子丢到自己怀里，她接了镜子，却没有立刻向上抬起，她甚至先侑一步的感知到了某种阴郁的情绪。

她还没看见自己被侑钩画的嘴唇。

她还没看见侑所感到的心惊。

于是时间短暂的倒退回去，侑的眼中映出她轻手绘出的唇妆，治樱桃红般饱熟的嘴唇，能被碾碎得春天的新李，然而当治抬眼的时候一切顷刻毁灭，她感觉自己是目睹了人偶娃娃猝然的睁眼，晕眩感和不可回避的命运，治的身上传来的鲜活气息，别的女孩只躲不开和人撞衫的可能，她躲不开的却是和人撞脸的必然性。

她躲不开自己水中的倒影。

口红里暗藏的纺锤露了出来，刺破了治的嘴唇和侑的指尖，而治望着镜中自己的脸，望向她被侑独特手法涂抹而出的唇线，不尖锐也不模糊，是一场彼此拥抱的缠绵分野。

而侑还在看她。

“丑死了。”治说，却突兀的起身抱了侑一下，那个瞬间里她感到被某种灭顶的孤独浸没，其绝望甚至类似于她和侑因为经期共同的痛苦而不得不牵着手一起强捱的时刻，小腹深处的阵阵坠痛，血池晕染出的相连相共。

可她们到底不是玫瑰。

她们不是白玫瑰，她们不是红玫瑰，她们不是真，不是善也不是美，她们是仿冒钻石的碎裂玻璃，是滤镜之下的一池死水，藻叶蔓生出来，从胳膊肘到手指尖，然后互相勾连。

侑回抱了她。

后来治自己也涂过口红，却发现怎样也画不出侑手下那种介乎尖锐与模糊之间的神秘轮廓，于是她果断地放弃了这点装饰，同她那永恒的姊妹隔断开来，素面朝天，如你如我，如雪如火。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文3000+，以上。


End file.
